The Man in Bandages
"Double negatives... Disgusting..." ''-The Man in Bandages.'' The Man in Bandages is a character in Between the Worlds played by ISentinelPenguinI. Name Daku'ul Eha "The demonslayer who wears a hat" Lit: "Monsterkiller in hat" Appearance Daku'ul wears a plain white dress shirt, black pants tucked into shining black steel-toed boots, and a black waistcoat with glistening silver buttons. He also wears white gloves and a satchel capable of carrying more than it should, given its size. He is broad-shouldered and lean, with powerful whipchord muscles. He wears a black cape that hides most of this, however, which he occasionally uses to glide. No one knows what he looks like, or what race he is, as his head is covered entirely in bandages, which he can apparently see through. He wears an entirely black boater hat on his head regardless. Many speculate by his abilities, however, that he is far from human. Backstory ISentinelPenguinI has not disclosed that, and it has yet to be disclosed in the actual rp. Magical Abilities * Shadowsight: Casting this spell allows him to see in the dark. * Hemomancy: Drinking blood strengthens his body and abilities substantially. Physical abilities * General physique: Daku'ul is much stronger, faster, more dexterous, and durable than the average human, leading many to believe he isn't a human. * Miraculous drinking abilities*: Nobody really knows how he drank his Dragon's blood in such an odd manner*. Some believe he has a probicus*. * Musical skill: Daku'ul is great at playing music, and maintains solid command over his instrument. * Training: Daku'ul is skilled in fighting both armed and unarmed, as well as hiding and moving quietly. *CITATION NEEDED Inventory The man in bandages has many magical and non-magical items. * Blade of Ages: Wielded by many monster-killing heroes before him, the blade of ages is a sharp, magical, nigh-indestructible sword made from solid Skysilver. He was said to have found it in a dragon's hoard. He accidentally woke the Dragon after trying to steal it and give it to a distressed squire who said he owned it. After killing the beast with it, he realized a squire could not possibly own such a legendary weapon and kept it for himself. The Blade of Ages can glow brightly, acting as a light source and bane to dark creatures and spells. It can also reflect magic missiles away upon striking them. * Mori: Mori is the name of a beautiful revolver in Daku'ul's possession with ornate carvings on the chambers, lock, and barrel. It has a dragon-horn handle with many celtic-knot-like designs carved into it. * The Strings of Memory: A black onyx instrument similar in sound and design to a guitar, its strings are roughly similar to the threads of a weaver, but, unlike Weaver threads, they do not affect reality by physically pulling on it, nor are they woven by weavers. The Strings of memory have existed for thousands of years in the form of a harp played by a god. When the pantheon was pillaged and the gods destroyed, only seven strings remained. Unaware of their power, a craftsman from the mountains of the far north procured them from the ruins and made them into an instrument. When songs are played on said instrument, they can conjure up features and events from the song's story for practical uses. * Demonslaying Paraphenalia: Daku'ul has been known to carry Holy water, preserved pomergranates, silver dust, silvered knives, holy symbols from various universes, assorted herbs, and of course, silver bullets, although he usually sticks to good old lead ones. * Cape of illusion: He uses his cape not only to glide, but to perform some magic as well, such as dousing nearby small flames and creating smoke and fog to escape in... And that's it... Story Hooks Daku'ul is and adventurer by trade, which means tips for where artifacts might be found and requests for all manner of tasks are the bread and butter of his business. If you need a healer that can fend for himself in your party, he's a viable option. If you're being tormented by dragons, spirits, or other magical beings, he's your man. He's not particularly opposed to most mercernary work, and sometimes accepts assassination contracts. But be warned, he's a man of morals. Don't be surprised if he doesn't find the reasons you give for calling out your hit unjust. The Pub Between the Worlds The Man in Bandages also makes an appearance in the Pub, though it is not clear whether it is the original Daku'ul or the alternate universe equivalent, though they are virtually identical.